Ben 10/Dragon Ball Z: Heroes United
A new crossover in Ben 10: Battle Dimension/Ultimate Alien (Foerr) and Dragon Ball Z. Hypnosis Part 1 The Battle Dimension opens the portal with a Ben and Co, the attacks the Saiyan. Ultimate Ben's Full Form: Lear. (the portal appears, the Super Saiyan) Huh? Goku (SSJ): Who are you and what are you doing in my world? Ultimate Ben's Full Form: I'm Ben Tennyson, this is my Bellwood. Goku (SSJ): Uh,not you're world. Ultimate Ben's Full Form: Sorry, about that. The portal appears with all heroes from Ben 10: Battle Dimension/Ultimate Alien and villains from Ben 10: Battle Dimension/Ultimate Alien. All Heroes and Villains: I will join the Goku! Goku (SSJ): Uh, who are you anyway? Why are you come to my world and join me? All Heroes and Villains: Yeah! Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 (Four Arms's voice, Battle Dimension): Cool! Goku (SSJ): A robotic car robot?! That's crazy! The explosion is Frieza's Final Form appears. Frieza's Final Form: Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! You never of the all released. Sentient Ultimate Humungousaur (Ultimate Alien): It is I who decides who lives and who dies! All living things are mere playthings to me! No one can comprehend my power and cunning! Cooler's Final Form: It's not released the longer ago. Cyclopian Guards, destroy them! Frieza's Final Form: (cheered) Cyclopian Guards attacks the Heroes and Villains. 'Part 2' Goku (SSJ): KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (launches Kamehameha at all Cyclopian Guards and explodes with a smoke) Sentient Ultimate Humungousaur (Ultimate Alien): Allright! Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 (Four Arms's voice, Battle Dimension): It something, like it with a Kamehameha. Frieza's Final Form: Ki Blast! Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 attacking Frieza's Final Form, but shot by Frieza's Final Form. Frieza's Final Form: Ha! Sentient Ultimate Humungousaur (Ultimate Alien): Now, not and now. The flew down in Gohan appears, when Sentient Ultimate Humungousaur grabs the Gohan's torso. Sentient Ultimate Humungousaur (Ultimate Alien): Gohan, i need you help. Gohan: DAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Gohan's new power Sonic Wave, the wave takes Frieza's Final Form and Cooler's Final Form and crash to the mountain and explodes with a lot of smoke, the Sentient Ultimate Humungousaur back to Gohan's torso) Thanks! Sentient Ultimate Humungousaur (Ultimate Alien): You are welcome. Goku (SSJ): Eh,Gohan? Did you learn that new move from Master Roshi? And you gonna to be a Super Saiyan Kid? Gohan: Yup! I love that move! Sentient Ultimate Humungousaur (Ultimate Alien): The bodykit, we can stop of bodykit powers. Ultimate Ben turned normal. Ben: I'm Ben 10. Goku (SSJ) turn to Goku (SSJ2). Sentient Ultimate Humungousaur (Ultimate Alien): Goku, come in of the Portal in Alpha's Dimension of Evil, now! All teleported into Alpha's Dimension of Evil. Sentient Ultimate Humungousaur (Ultimate Alien): Now away. Evil Alpha's First Form: I am Evil Alpha! Goku (SSJ2) uses Fusion to merge with Sentient Ultimate Humungousaur, into Sentient Ultimate Goku (SSJ2). Sentient Ultimate Goku (SSJ2): I'm Saiyan, i cool! Evil Alpha's First Form shot flame breath at Sentient Ultimate Goku (SSJ2) didn't not work. Gohan uses Fusion to merge with Ben, into Behan. Behan: Cool! And now, to using the Omnitrix with Dimensimatrix 3.0 Enhancement Absorbent. Evil Alpha's First Form with hacks and coping them. Behan: I going down! With Behan transformed with dramatic mode. Technoshock (Behan's voice): Technoshock! I'm voice of Gohan! Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 released Sonic Clap with a Evil Alpha's First Form at the gooing, but transformed. Evil Alpha Echo Echo: (shot sonic stream at all Heroes, but is released, and Rex using Block Party on a them) Rex's Block Party can via Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Sonic Clap. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 (Four Arms's voice, Battle Dimension): RETREAT! Sentient Ultimate Goku (SSJ2): I don't want to retreat. I want to defeat Alpha with Behan. His flew speeding of Viva EZi appears. Perodua Viva EZi: (flew off) Goku! (speaking about in Sentient Ultimate Goku on SSJ2) Sentient Ultimate Goku (SSJ2): I don't care! Perodua Viva EZi: (morphing into his Battle Axes on the Nanite copy by Rex's Omega-1 Nanite, with DNA Absorption of powerful in DNA Nanite) Rex using Rex Ride on his speeding at Evil Alpha, when the Perodua Viva EZi merge with Rex Ride turned into any Upgrade Suit. Sentient Ultimate Goku (SSJ2): Right now! Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Battle Dimension): I'm voice, cool! Upgrade Suit sixth appearance, since Heroes United Evil Alpha Echo Echo: (shot sonic stream at Sentient Ultimate Goku on SSJ2 again) Evil Alpha detransformed, and absorbing Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit turned into any Evil Alpha-Omega. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 (Four Arms's voice): Alpha-Omega! Evil Alpha-Omega: I AM EVIL ALPHA-OMEGA! He's shot all blast at the Fusion, were removed into normal into all forms. Evil Alpha-Omega: Yes, it all forms! Technoshock (Battle Dimension): Ahhh! Gohan: Ahhh! (it falls the ground, Technoshock flew down) ALPHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Gohan used Sonic wave to Alpha-Omega and crash to the building and explodes with a lot of smoke, Gohan mad at Alpha-Omega, when Technoshock released and Alpha-Omega will promise to destroy Rex's world) Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Battle Dimension): *cough* You cannot with Omega-Alpha. 'Part 3' Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 (Four Arms's voice): I am a stop of Evil Alpha-Omega. (but electric with symbol but cannot happended) Huh? Upgrade Suit merge back into Viva EZi. Perodua Viva EZi: It now formation, we still a new powerful of DNA Absorption. Gohan: Look! A portal to Frieza's Battle field means our world! Perodua Viva EZi activates the Gohan's new power of Kamehameha to with Tech Device on a Gohan into DNA Absorption. Gohan: Wow, it now Kamehameha to stop Evil Alpha-Omega. (Goku on SSJ2 goes to the portal and the portal gate is closed) Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 (Four Arms's voice): Gohan! Gohan: Dad? Dad! Dad,where are you! Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 (Four Arms's voice): Goku is gone! Technoshock did. Perodua Viva EZi: Goku! All: Goku! Perodua Viva EZi: Goku's gone. Evil Alpha-Omega appears, but every destroy the All worlds to all absorbs. Perodua Viva EZi: No! Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 (Four Arms's voice): ALLLLPPPPHHHHHAAAAAA! Evil Alpha-Omega: I am All formation! Continued later...